Nini
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Nini |jname=ネネ |tmname=Nene |slogan=no |image=Nini.png |size=250px |caption=Nini |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Dark green |hometown=Unknown |region=Kalos |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=XY050 |epname=Pathways to Performance Partnering! |enva=Jenny Emm |java=Motoko Kumai }} Nini (Japanese: ネネ Nene) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Performer who first appeared in Pathways to Performance Partnering! and one of 's rivals. History Nini debuted in Pathways to Performance Partnering!, where she met and after and wandered into her practice area while fighting. She first accused the Pokémon of trying to harm hers but the group cleared it up with her. She mentioned that she planned on entering Pokémon Showcases in which mentioned she'll do the same. Nini asked Serena and the others to judge her performance routine then asked for critiquing when she was done. Serena noted that her should dance more in sync with and Ash noted that Smoochum's could be flashier. After taking notes, she then asked Serena if she could perform for her for reference. Once Serena finished her performance, Nini noted that Pancham's dance didn't seem very compatible with 's dance. However she did notice that the dance was similar to her own Smoochum's dance. So she asked Serena if Pancham and Smoochum could do a dance routine together. Nini was pleased with the results so she asked Serena if she would trade Pancham to her in exchange for one of her Pokémon. Serena declined however. Shortly after showed up in disguise with Jessie posing as a Pokémon choreographer to take advantage of Nini's situation. She enrolled Nini and Serena's Pokémon, as well as Chespin, into a phony dance class to keep their guard down enough to lure them into a trap. Once the trap was sprung and Team Rocket revealed, Nini demanded her Pokémon be returned to her. However, the team took off in their balloon leaving her and the others to chase them down. Her Pokémon were eventually returned to her some time later after Pancham and Chespin were able to settle their differences and defended everyone from Team Rocket. As the sun was setting, Nini shook hands with Serena before she left the group and told her to get ready for the next Pokémon Showcase. In A Performance Pop Quiz!, Nini met up with Serena again and participated in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class. During the Theme Performance, which consisted of a quiz about Pokémon, she was matched up against Serena and . Her Farfetch'd managed to win the race, allowing Nini to answer the question. However, she answered incorrectly, allowing Serena, whose Pancham came in second, to answer correctly and earn a point. While Nini managed to score a point on a different question, she and Lily eventually lost to Serena and Pancham. Back in the dressing room, Nini congratulated Serena and wished her luck in the Freestyle Performance. In A Dancing Debut!, Nini participated in the Showcase Rookie Class. After baking a Poké Puff with the help of all three of her Pokémon, she managed to advance to the Freestyle Performance, where she performed her Heartbreak routine. However, it was not enough to impress the crowd, and she ended up losing to Jessilee. In Master Class Is in Session!, Nini entered the Pokémon Showcase Master Class that was being held in Gloire City. In the first round, she was matched against Concetta and Jessilee. She was doing a good job performing alongside her Smoochum, but Jessilee managed to overshadow her using the smoke from 's . When the results were announced, it was revealed that Nini had gotten fewer votes than Jessilee. As such, she was eliminated from the competition, which made her cry. She was later seen talking to Serena backstage. Character Nini has been shown to carry a notebook with her, in which she writes down tips on how to improve her performances in s. Although she can be described as a joyous and cheerful person, these traits of her personality do not translate very well to her performance style, as she tends to add dramatic aspects to her routines. This is seen by her signature performance, known as "Heartbreak." After Nini lost the Master Class, she cried as her dream of becoming would have to be put on hold. However, she showed how good of a friend she is by cheering Serena on and asking her to win the competition. After the Master Class ended, Nini was determined to start over and practice with her Pokémon for the next tournament. Like , she knows that has a crush on and she thinks that Ash is dense. Pokémon This listing is of Nini's known in the : performs with and one of their routines is known as "Heartbreak". She was shown to have feelings for Serena's Pancham but her affection was not reciprocated. The two did perform well together, however. Jessie took interest in Smoochum, wanting to steal her so that she could perform with her. She would succeed for a short while but she and the other Pokémon were able to escape. Team Rocket kept on the Pokémon's trail and confronted them once more. Smoochum and Farfetch'd were both attacked by as was Serena's Fennekin leaving Pancham and Chespin to battle Team Rocket alone. They held them off long enough for Smoochum and Farfetch'd to be reunited with Nini. Smoochum reappeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. In A Dancing Debut!, Smoochum was used in the Theme Performance of the Rookie Class alongside Farfetch'd and Gothita, where she helped Nini prepare a Poké Puff, advancing her to the Freestyle Performance. There, she delivered a performance along with its teammates, but it did not receive enough votes to win. In Master Class Is in Session!, Smoochum was used in the first round of the Showcase Master Class, competing against Jessilee's and Concetta's . She was performing well, but was overshadowed after Gourgeist used the smoke from Shadow Ball to cover her opponents. As a result, Smoochum did not receive enough votes to win the round and was eliminated. Smoochum's known moves are and .}} for , became nervous, knowing that it was most likely the one to be traded. Much to its relief, however, Serena politely declined the offer. It was later kidnapped by along with Smoochum, , and Clemont's Chespin. Farfetch'd used its leek as a guide to find their way back to their Trainers after they had escaped. Farfetch'd and Smoochum were both attacked by as was Serena's Fennekin leaving Pancham and Chespin to battle Team Rocket alone. They held them off long enough for Farfetch'd and Smoochum to be reunited with Nini. In A Performance Pop Quiz!, Farfetch'd was used in the Theme Performance of the Rookie Class, which consisted of a Pokémon Quiz. It raced against Serena's Pancham and 's and won, giving Nini the chance to answer first. However, Nini answered incorrectly. Eventually, Serena managed to obtain three points, advancing to the Freestyle Performance. As a result, Nini and Farfetch'd were eliminated. In A Dancing Debut!, Farfetch'd was used in the Theme Performance of the Rookie Class alongside Smoochum and Gothita, where it helped Nini prepare a Poké Puff, advancing her to the Freestyle Performance. There, it delivered a performance along with its teammates, but it did not receive enough votes to win. Farfetch'd's only known move is .}} first appeared in A Dancing Debut!, in which it was used in the Theme Performance of the Rookie Class alongside Smoochum and Farfetch'd, where it helped Nini prepare a Poké Puff, advancing her to the Freestyle Performance. There, it delivered a performance along with its teammates, but it did not receive enough votes to win. Gothita's only known move is .}} Showcases Princess Keys obtained This listing is of the s Nini has obtained: * Two unknown Princess Keys (prior to A Dancing Debut!) * Unknown Princess Key (prior to Master Class Is in Session!) Master Class ranking Nini has achieved the following ranking in the Master Class tournament: * Showcase - (Master Class Is in Session!) Other achievements Nini has competed in the following Rookie Class tournaments: * Showcase - Theme Performance (A Performance Pop Quiz!) * Showcase - Top 5 (A Dancing Debut!) Outfits File:Nini Anistar Showcase.png|Anistar Showcase outfit File:Nini Party Showcase Poké Puff Performance.png|Couriway Showcase outfit File:Nini in the Master Class.png|Showcase outfit in Freestyle Performance Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=くまいもとこ Motoko Kumai |en=Jenny Emm |fi=Saara Lehtonen (XY050, XY101-present) Yasmine Yamajako (XY091) |he=אורלי תגר Orly Tagar |pl=Aleksandra Radwan (XY050) Julia Chatys (XY101, XY112) |pt_br=Unknown voice actress (XY050-XY091) Carol Kapfer (XY101-present) |es_eu=Ainhoa Martín (XY050-XY091) Sara Heras (XY101-XY112) |es_la=Georgina Sánchez}} Names Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters Category:Performers de:Nini es:Nini fr:Nali it:Nenè ja:ネネ (アニメ) zh:寧寧（卡洛斯）